Over and Over Again
by Abandoned Accountxx
Summary: Nigel, Fanny, and 50 little peeks into their strange relationship. 186. A 1sentence LiveJournal prompt.


**A/N: Well, this was fun! I hope you like it. Please note that these short story… things take place anywhere from KND age to early twenties. Also, this is not an official 50sectences LJ entry: I just did this for fun. **

**Slight OOCness and 1/86 romance. You have been warned.**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

#01 – Walking

Fanny's stride is fast and strong, always sure and solid and purposeful, her boots pounding distinctly with each step, never bothering with the dainty, quiet pitter-patters her mother begged for; next to her, even the famous Numbuh 1 can't help but feel a little small.

#02 – Waltz

As the dance goes on she tries (failingly) to concentrate on the music and the beat and convince herself that his hands on her hips and his breathing in her ear are not oddly pleasant.

#03 – Wishes

When ever their eyes meet Nigel looks away, quickly, and pretends he doesn't notice the tugging in his chest, pulling him toward a redhead that wasn't Lizzie.

#04 – Wonder

Inside the privacy of her own mind, Fanny can't help but wonder what color Nigel's eyes are behind the ever-present sunglasses.

#05 – Worry

"I'm not worried," Fanny reminds herself every time she looks down at Nigel's beaten figure, looking scarily miniscule under the sheets of the hospital bed.

#06 – Whimsy

Neither of them wanted to think about what will happen to their reputation if people find out about how much they love rainbow monkeys.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

His presence was pointless, a nuisance, so, why did she care so much?

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Nigel had always heard that Irishmen were heavy drinkers; however, it wasn't until he went to happy hour with Fanny that he discovered Irishwomen could hold their own just as well.

#09 – War

"It's always been a war with me, _Nigel_," Fanny hissed, gun at his temple, and he wished immediately that he could change that.

#10 – Weddings

Neither of them thought about marriage; it was too far away, too sulfurous, and too _adult._

#11 – Birthday

Fanny felt there was something slightly ironic about the way she finally figured out why everyone seemed to hate her.

#12 – Blessing

To many people, love is a blessing, to Fanny, it was a curse, and she took her anger out on the Nigel every time she saw him for binging it upon her.

#13 – Bias

It was no secret that Fanny didn't like boys; she just seemed extra mean about it around Nigel, though, admittedly, it was for completely different reasons then normal.

#14 – Burning

If Nigel's skin had been hot, his lips were burning.

#15 – Breathing

She was caught, between him and the wall, his eyes aflame, and suddenly Fanny forgot to breathe.

#16 – Breaking

"I'm sorry Lizzie, I really am, it's just…" a flash of red curls, a dusting of freckles on a pale face "I don't think I love you like I used to."

#17 – Belief

Nigel had always been under the impression that Fanny couldn't feel anything but anger; he was wrong.

#18 – Balloon

The balloon grew and grew in her chest whenever she was around him, so big that she just couldn't take it any more or it would certainly crush her; so she let it out in an annoyed yell.

#19 – Balcony

She was definitely no Juliet, and he was certainly no Romeo, but when he held her _just right_ they knew it didn't matter.

#20 – Bane

Nigel often said that Fanny had a bad habit of being the bane of his existence: she assured him the feeling was mutual.

#21 – Quiet

She was loud and he was quiet and everyone said that it would never work out, but they always ignored just how stubborn and dedicated the two of them were.

#22 – Quirks

Nigel noticed one day that Fanny chewed on her hair and thought, against his will, that it was absolutely adorable.

#23 – Question

She didn't like people questioning her orders and that's exactly what he always did, but it was also exactly what she needed.

#24 – Quarrel

Some call it fighting; they call in foreplay.

#25 – Quitting

"You can't just _quit_, you stupid boy; this place won't be half of what it is without you!"

#26 – Jump

He only managed to scare her once, and he paid for it dearly later, but he would never let himself forget the look on her face when she practically jumped three feet in the air.

#27 – Jester

His humor was a near impossible combination of witty and cynical and light-hearted and it never failed to make her chuckle, even on the worst of days.

#28 – Jousting

They would never admit it, but they both looked forward, if only just a little bit, to their next arguments, just to see who will have come up with the best insults by then.

#29 – Jewel

Why did he never notice that her eyes glittered like that?

#30 – Just

"Just shut up, will you?!"

#31 – Smirk

Some people said they had the same smug smile, to which they were both quick to disagree.

#32 – Sorrow

He felt her hand go cold and, in a quiet sort of way that spoke volumes more than any wail could, he began to cry.

#33 – Stupidity

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid," _Fanny thinks as she runs away from Nigel, her face, no, wait, I meant _his,_ riddled with heartbreak.

#34 – Serenade

Nigel never imagined in all his life he would hear Fanny sing, and he certainly never thought she would ever be any good at it.

#35 – Sarcasm

"No, Fanny, I hate your guts; come _on_, what do you _think_ I meant?"

#36 – Sordid

She was tired and dirty and quite honestly looked just plain awful, but he held her close nonetheless.

#37 – Soliloquies

"You don't love her, Nigel," and he knew it was a lie.

#38 – Sojourn

She sighed and gave in: "You can stay, but only for tonight, you hear?"

#39 – Share

Fanny would never tell him how she really felt, which was probably just as well, because neither would he.

#40 – Solitary

"I… I just wish that, for once, I wouldn't have to feel so… alone."

#41 – Nowhere

"Stop living in the past, Fanny, or you'll never have a future."

#42 – Neutral

He would always, always, _always_ have an opinion, and she strangely liked that.

#43 – Nuance

He would never notice the little things but she was okay with that: she wouldn't notice them either.

#44 – Near

His skin was still hot, but his eyes had cooled, to a gentle, loving gaze.

#45 – Natural

Nigel wished the idea of her in his embrace didn't come as easily as it did.

#46 – Horizon

The sun was setting slowly over the horizon; it would have been the perfect time to kiss, but they both found it much too corny to bear, so they kept to themselves.

#47 – Valiant

He was valiant, and brave, and all those good moral things, but he had a human side, a flawed side, and that's what Fanny grudgingly liked about him.

#48 – Virtuous

"Cut the chivalry, Nigel, we both know you're faking it."

#49 – Victory

She left, turning on her heel, tears she wouldn't let fall in her eyes, and Nigel's feeling of victory ebbed away to something much more painful.

#50 – Defeat

Fanny knew defeat very well, far better then she would like to admit actually, but as Nigel kissed her, his thumb caressing her cheek in a way that sent shivers down her spine, she was, for once, very happy about the loss.


End file.
